


Orgasm.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something so fascinating about Rory's orgasms.  Exactly what it says on the tin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Mibba in August of 2011.

There's something so completely fascinating about Rory Williams' orgasms. No matter how many times he's seen them happen (and honestly, he's lost count), the Doctor finds himself completely enraptured, trying to take in every single little detail in those fleeting seconds; from the way Rory's stomach sucks in, pushing his ribs outward to the way his nails dig into the nearest surface (whether that be the Doctor's skin or the sheets) to the way his mouth opens wide, lips pulling back in an action that shouldn't be sexy but somehow is. But while he absorbs all this, the Doctor realizes he's missing the rest; he doesn't get to pay full attention to the breathy way Rory moans his name, extending the syllables until the word is barely recognizable. He completely misses out on how his back arches, creating the perfect parabola and he only barely registers Rory's hair dipping into his eyes, gleaming with sweat.

Every time, the Doctor tries to catch every little thing at once and every time, he misses something; just that one thing that, to most other people, would be totally insignificant. However, the Doctor is all one for the details; the general picture is boring without the details, without all the little bits.

So he just keeps trying, over and over again, because even if he never does see all of these things at once, there's certainly no harm in continuing to try and besides, Rory doesn't seem to mind one bit.


End file.
